


the most beautiful

by ivelostmyspectacles



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, Friendship, Gen, Post-Season/Series 02, Spoilers, give Alucard lots of comfort, lots of comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 08:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/ivelostmyspectacles
Summary: Alucard glanced over his shoulder, hair framing his face. Cheeks still damp. An expression meant to be severe, watered down by emotion. Unrecognizable even as Alucard tried to make it so.aka Trevor and Sypha decide not to leave





	the most beautiful

“Do you think we should have left him?”

“Well… we couldn’t stay forever, right?”

“No… but…”

The horses continued to move forward, hooves steady against the dusty path. Fingers tightened around the reins as the indecision hung heavy in the air.

“I feel like… we should still be with him. For some reason… I feel like we should be there.”

“Do we… turn back?”

The response was a murmur, low and uneasy. “… turn back.”

 

 

Trevor sighed as he set foot back in Dracula’s castle– well, Alucard’s now. Why they were back. Alucard. He’d laughed away their goodbye, a final ‘fuck you’ in the face of serious emotion, and Trevor was fine with that. Mostly. Kinda. It had sort of felt weird to leave the guy, after everything they had been through in such a short time, but… well, like he’d said, they couldn’t stay forever. Especially not _Alucard’s_ forever since he was immortal and all.

They’d barely gotten anywhere before Sypha had brought it up. That it felt weird to leave him. That they ought to be there. Something about the way she said it, something about the memory of leading the wagon away and watching Alucard’s form vanish against the expanse of the castle… he hadn’t argued when Sypha had said they should go back.

Now, he felt a little stupid as he climbed the steps in the foyer. Alucard was probably _glad_ that they were gone. And now they were back. He was probably going to kill them. Throw them out the door and lock it behind them.

“I’ll check the library,” Sypha said. “You check the bedroom.”

“Yeah, yeah… You know we could look all day in this broken down death trap and still not find him if he doesn’t want to be found.”

“He wants to be found,” she said firmly. She vanished behind the doorway, and Trevor stared after her.

“… yeah, what if he doesn’t?” he called, after she was already gone. They were already here. He might as well go look. Didn’t mean he had to like it.

Truthfully, he didn’t really _care._ He hadn’t had plans for what he planned to do after defeating Dracula. He hadn’t entirely expected to _live,_ let alone anything else. Hadn’t expected a future. Being with Sypha sounded nice, that was all. Plans? Not really.

That being said… this castle was fucking _massive,_ and he didn’t really want to wander around it for the rest of his life, either. Passing by the bedroom Alucard was frequenting these days left him coming up empty. As did the rest of the rooms down the hall. He didn’t even know what half of them were _for._ More than half of them were still destroyed from the fight. Trevor sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets. This could take ages. Not to mention– he tripped over a piece of marble still torn straight from the floor– it wasn’t easy walking. Privately, he wondered if Alucard intended to fix this mess, or just pass by it like he didn’t notice. Or maybe he just thought the gaping, burnt _hole_ in the wall was _aesthetic_ for a vampire castle. Jesus.

He glanced to the study in reminder of their final fight, where the end had only begun. He was startled to find the chair upright again, and Alucard slumped over in it. Looking like a vampire king or some shit– well and truly like _Dracula’s_ son taking his place upon the throne, and for a moment, a brief one, Trevor wondered if they’d come back to this castle one day and find Alucard gone just as mad as the rest of the clans.

And then the split second later, Alucard _noticed_ his presence. Body going stiff, but his head moved as if pulled on a string, raised to look across the study at the hunter, and Trevor himself felt frozen by the gaze then. Golden, sad, _wet,_ tears tracking streams over his cheekbones and along his jaw. He watched, unmoving, as a droplet fell from Alucard’s chin.

And then the dhampir was moving, expression turning sour, and Trevor was released from whatever the hell kept him in place. Panic, maybe. Being uncertain. Being _uncomfortable._ He slumped a shoulder against the doorway, and Alucard stood to turn away. Long fingers quickly brushing the tears on his cheeks away, but the ones collected at his lashes, illuminated by the pass of dying sunlight only briefly as Alucard turned his head away… those were the ones that Trevor thought wouldn’t leave mind’s eyes so easily. Horrified. Beautiful. _(what?)_ He found himself mesmerized again, and then Alucard spoke.

“Why are you _here?”_ His voice was wrong. Millennia of pain. His own. His mother’s. His father’s. _Broken._ Briefly. Something no one was meant to see.

Trevor swallowed, and floundered. “I– Sypha, she–”

Alucard glanced over his shoulder, hair framing his face. Cheeks still damp. An expression meant to be severe– Trevor knew it well, had weathered it _incessantly_ the past few weeks– watered down by emotion. Unrecognizable even as Alucard tried to make it so.

 _“She_ doesn’t seem to be here,” Alucard said. He turned back to the window, face angling ever so slightly into the sun. “It’s only you. At my worst.” The last part, under his breath.

Trevor shifted. “Yes, well, Sypha went to–”

“Look for me.”

“Well, yeah.”

God. He'd rather be anywhere else. He'd told the man to not get weepy after he had staked his father, but he wasn't stupid. Even Sypha had impressed upon him the moments following her own family's departure the importance of _grieving…_ he just didn't _have_ that. If he had, he couldn't remember. He had barely had family. When he had, he hadn't understood the importance. He still didn't know, really.

And _tears…_ yeah, he wasn't any good at those. Surely grieving in front of people wasn't healing in any way, and what was he supposed to do anyway? Pat his shoulder and tell him it was okay his father had turning into a fucking killing machine? Hardly. Especially not with _Alucard._

Christ. He needed a drink. He wondered where Dracula had kept the spirits. Or maybe he had only drank blood. Maybe he didn't want to know.

“Trevor, did you–”

Alucard turned further at the sound of Sypha's voice, presenting his back fully to the door, and Trevor threw out his arm on instinct to stop her from entering the room.

“What are you– oh, there you are, Alucard.” She peered over Trevor's arm, and he sighed and let it fall.

“Yes,” Alucard repeated. “Here I am.” Hesitation, and the pass of the pads of his fingers against his cheeks again. The movement was a dead giveaway.

Sypha fell silent, for a moment, and then… “Oh, Alucard.” Directed at Trevor, “move.”

“What?”

“Get out of my way!” She all but shouldered past him, carefully stopping next to Alucard by the window. “You could have asked us to stay, Alucard. We're not in any hurry anymore. We can stay as long as you want.”

He didn't move. “What if that's not what I _want_ , Miss Sypha?”

“Then we'll stay as long as you _need.”_ She had that stubborn voice again. God, wasn't Trevor used to that now, too. Alucard wasn't getting out of this one. He didn't look like he had the strength to, anyway. Sypha reached out for the man's hand. Hesitated. And then gently took it between her own two hands and squeezed. “You're not alone.”

“That,” Alucard said, head directed towards their hands, “is exactly what I am. From now on… no, I have been. For a long time.”

“No. You told your father that you weren't alone. You're not alone. Just because the battle is over, does not mean that our friendship is.”

“Friendship…” Alucard murmured.

“Yes,” she said firmly. “Yes, we're friends now. And friends are there for you. Friends… well, you don't have to be strong around friends. Friends are there to help you up when you fall. To pick up the pieces, so you don't have to stay broken. You can _let_ yourself break around friends. Especially after everything _you've_ been through. _Especially_ what you've been through…” She fell silent, for a moment, and then nodded, and held his hand tighter, and continued. “We can't bring back your parents, Alucard. We can't even attempt to fill that void. But we can be here. We _are_ here. You don't ever have to be alone again as long as we are. I promise you. We're here.”

Alucard made a strangled noise, and Trevor muttered a curse under his breath as the man put his face back in his hands. “Aw shit…”

He didn’t want this. Didn't like this. So maybe he didn’t have tears, hadn’t for his own father and wouldn’t anything close for Dracula, but Alucard did and would and _was,_ and Trevor _didn’t_ _want to see this._ He just wanted… their Alucard, their usual Alucard, half vampire with his cold insults and sharp wit, not the half human who had slumped to the floor with Sypha sliding an arm around his shoulders as he _cried._

This was wrong. It was all wrong.

And _there,_ Trevor thought, was the understatement of a lifetime.

But this was private, and… and… and Sypha was staring at him across the room with a look like he was expected to be doing something right now. Wait. What? Trevor glanced over his shoulder, into the hallway. No one. No, she was staring at him with that look. “What?”

“You have _got_ to be kidding me.”

 _“What?”_ he repeated.

She stared at him a moment longer, and then her gaze slid to the floor next to them. To the vacant spot at Alucard’s other side, looked pointedly, and then snapped back to him.

His turn to say it. “You’ve got to be kidding me.” What did she want him to do? Sit next to him and actually pat his shoulder and say _there, there._ Fuck, that was _exactly_ what she wanted him to do, wasn’t it? Damn it. But he didn’t _want_ to. He wanted to leave, and get a drink, and maybe get _Alucard_ a drink, and let him drown his sorrows _that_ way. Not this… touchy feely emotional crap.

Sypha gently pulled Alucard a little closer, and she was _still. staring._ at Trevor.

“Okay. Fine. _Fine!”_ A tiny groan made audible as he slouched across the room, and then dropped in a heap at Alucard’s side. Then raised a hand, let it fall upon Alucard’s shoulder, and said, in the most dry of tones he could manage, “there, there.”

Alucard jerked, twisting away from the touch. “Don’t fucking touch me, Belmont–”

“Wow, you are _actually_ an ungrateful asshole.”

_“Trevor.”_

Somewhere beneath the press of his hands to his face, and the tears still falling thick and fast, half curled over the floor like he wanted to melt into it, it sounded like Alucard _laughed._ Or snorted. Snort laughed.

“Did you just _snort?”_

“Trevor!”

“Hey, I didn’t want in on this cuddlefuck, you already know how terrible my bedside manner is.”

“Could you _pretend_ to not be a complete ass?”

“Oh, and here I thought you _liked_ my charm.”

“I’m not liking _any_ part of you right now,” Sypha shot back.

Alucard’s shoulders were still shaking. But, this… this was laughter. Not tears. Laughter. _Good,_ Trevor thought, and leaned back on his heels, pleased.

See. His bedside manner _wasn’t_ lacking. He knew what he was doing. Mostly. Sort of.

Ehhh.

“The both of you…” Alucard slowly sat up, and Trevor blinked in surprise when the dhampir leaned back, a broad shoulder supported against Trevor’s arm. “… did not need to return. I’m fine.” He wiped his eyes, and then added, hesitantly, “I will be fine.”

“Good.” The heel of Sypha’s hand passed once again along Alucard’s spine, and then she sat back, too. “But it was no trouble to come back. And I think we can stay for a little while longer. I know we can, actually.”

“Only if you’re certain…”

“We’re certain.” She looked over at Trevor again, face peering around Alucard’s shoulders. “Trevor. A handkerchief.”

“What?”

“I wouldn’t touch it if you paid me in solid gold,” Alucard remarked, and Trevor flashed the back of his blond head a withering glare.

“Well, that’s _fine,_ because I wouldn’t let you use it anyway. If I had one.”

“Which you don’t.”

“Which I don’t.”

“You two,” Sypha muttered, and it was the tiny laugh that came afterwards that caused both of them to look up and at her. “You two should never change,” she continued, and Trevor scoffed as she continued to laugh at them.

“You just said you didn’t like me.”

It only served to make her laugh harder, to drag a soft chuckle forth from Trevor's lips, too.

“You’ve broken her,” Alucard remarked, glancing back at him. “You were gone all of a handful of hours, and you’ve already ruined her.”

“I did _not_ ruin her,” Trevor protested. He crossed his arms. “She was already broken.”

“I _heard_ that.”

“Then perhaps,” Alucard continued, shoving away from Trevor, “we really are well matched as friends.”

“How do I fit into this?” Trevor grumbled.

“You were broken long before we found you.”

“I just telling him that the other day!”

 _“What–_   _I’m_ the one who found _you._ Taking a goddamn nap, even. And you!” He turned on Sypha. “You were a statue! _I’m_ the one who had to do all the _seeking_ here. We wouldn’t even be here if it wasn’t for me.”

“Yes, I'm sure.”

“Keep telling yourself that, Belmont.”

He sighed, long and low and allowed his shoulders to slump. He was entitled to sulking. He was, damn it. (and secretly? he was _pleased,_ pleased to leave all that emotional crap behind and get everyone back on track to some kind of vaguely improved mental health. or something.) “Why are you both ganging up on me? Jesus.”

Alucard stood, smoothing his hands down his shirt. Then, helped Sypha to her feet again, and even though Trevor couldn’t see his face at this angle, sounded like there was maybe even a small smile on his face. “Our favorite past time.”

Sypha looked at him, and the humor was definitely on her face, at least. “You’re so easy to tease, _Treffy.”_

“Oh my God–” He came up short as Alucard turned and offered a hand down to help him up as well. Thought about saying something– thought he’d pull his hand away at the last second, or something equally on par with their partnership. Then. Didn’t. Just reached up and took Alucard’s hand and let him help him up, too.

“… Treffy,” Alucard repeated contemplatively, and let go once Trevor was on his feet.

“Don’t _even_ start!” he ordered.

Sypha was still laughing, still buoyant as she reached over to take Trevor’s hand. And then to take Alucard’s in the other, holding on tightly to them both. “Let’s go downstairs. We need to get our things from the wagon.”

Alucard looked down at her. “You’re really staying?”

“Yes. Right, Trevor?”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“If you’ll have us,” she continued.

Alucard only seemed to marvel for a long moment. As you did. As they did. And then gave a fanged smile, small, and more feeble than ever before. But a smile. Not tears. Not now.

“Yes... I think I'd like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> _“...but beautiful mosaics are made of broken pieces.”  ― Lori Jenessa Nelson_
> 
> * * *
> 
> how dare the writers have them leave this poor broken grieving man all by himself in this huge depressing castle. _how dare them._ seriously though, this season was too good, it gave me everything I could have wanted with Alucard minus THIS SCENARIO and that's what fic is for!! thank you dag for your one liner that inspired a part of this
> 
> love me some friendships where they dick with each other but are also immediately there when needed. _love me those relationships god bless Castlevania_


End file.
